


By His Will

by Neila_Nuruodo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), BDSM, Exhibitionism, It's not a real snake ok, M/M, Monster Sex (kinda), Oral Sex, Punishment, Soul Serpent, snake form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila_Nuruodo/pseuds/Neila_Nuruodo
Summary: Lahabrea's focus has slipped.  Fortunately, Elidibus is there to set him once more upon the correct path.  Set in 2.5.
Relationships: Elidibus/Lahabrea (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	By His Will

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt. It's nice to know I'm not the only one haunted by [that Elidibus snake doujin](https://twitter.com/2p58255590/status/1228506231049834496?s=20).

"...By my will, they shall reap salvation unlike any this world has known."

Even as the words left his lips, Lahabrea realized his error. Darkness ghosted invisibly from Elidibus and began to coil about his soul. Determined not to show his discomfiture, he forced his lips into a faint curve. The aether drew another turn around him, another, and began to constrict.

"By  _ His _ will," came the soft correction.

For a moment longer Lahabrea rebelled, too strong-willed to simply give in without a token resistance. The invisible serpent wound about his neck.

"... By His will." The surrender may have been inevitable, but it pricked at his pride nonetheless. He spun, giving a subtle shake to dislodge Elidibus. To his increasing annoyance his serpentine projection lingered, clinging tight. Well, it would remain behind when Lahabrea teleported; Elidibus yet had business to attend to, so he could not pursue him to belabor the point. Lahabrea stepped into full shadow and cleared his mind.

The state of focused concentration necessary for teleportation shattered as Elidibus tightened the coils wrapped about him, snapping his arms against his sides and making him stumble into the wall as his knees banged together. He hissed a curse, almost soundless—though Elidibus no doubt heard it all the same; the Emissary was too observant by half. Even as he worked to extricate himself, the serpent continued to move over him; the broad, streamlined head pressed against his neck, tongue flicking out to tickle his skin, eliciting a gasp. It slid downward, squirming beneath his robe and wrapping down his back like a muscular, sinuous arm.

Suddenly there was not air enough in the dim room; Lahabrea’s breath began to come in rapid pants as Elidibus nosed his way beneath one arm, wrapping a coil about his chest, another, then one at his waist. One last constriction about his hipbones shifted the serpent along enough that he could lean on one newly-freed arm against the wall; a soft groan slipped his lips as that blunt head pressed in between his thighs from behind, powerful coiled muscle winding over his groin as its head rose once more to his shoulder.

“Shhh,” Elidibus whispered through its mouth, a nearly inaudible admonition, underscored by the soft, rhythmic clack of footsteps—footsteps which did not belong to the Emissary. Lahabrea’s heart leapt into his throat—it seemed Elidibus’s guest was already here, and in this state he most assuredly did not want to announce his presence in any way. Face flaming hot, he pressed his lips together, holding back a hiss of pleasure as the snake continued to move, writhing about him. The press upon his quickly stiffening member relaxed as the serpent looped once about his neck and stopped its sliding movement, its head poking out from his garments. The tongue flickered against the rim of his ear, and he strangled a groan deep in his throat.

A low voice rose from the center of the room, but he struggled to discern meaning from the sounds through the roar of blood in his ears and the exquisite distraction shredding his concentration. Scaly lips closed over his earlobe, and he jerked, swallowing another desperate sound. Focusing on keeping the sharp gasping breaths through his nose quiet, he swallowed hard. The gentle pinch released only to be replaced by the prick of a fang, and Lahabrea sagged against the wall at the burn, the sting of a puncture and the swelling heat as the venom trickled through his capillaries, oozing its slow way into larger and larger passages.

A squirm of the muscular coil twined between his thighs sent his head falling back, pulling free of the fang loosely lodged in his earlobe with a fresh spark of new pain. Elidibus again set to roving, showing no sign of difficulty at splitting his attention between conversation and tormenting Lahabrea. His fist clenched tighter, and though he leaned harder upon the wall, his arm began to tremble, the shaking quickly growing to a point where Elidibus could not miss it. For a moment Lahabrea was adrift in the darkness, uncertain where Elidibus would turn his attention next.

The feather-light brush of a questing tongue touched his neck with cold. A shiver raced through Lahabrea in response, and anticipation stole his breath. For long seconds he stood suspended, trapped in the moment. Another tickle sent his breath crashing out in a rush, louder than he wished. Giving in, he bit down on a knuckle to stifle himself. Barely in time, too; another expectant moment shattered abruptly as the sharp tips of fangs grazed his skin. A whine slipped out, mostly stifled; but for the knuckle he surely would have betrayed his presence. Even so, the noise was not perfectly silenced, and the voice of the visitor rose in an interrogative. The coil draped about his neck tightened fractionally, admonition or perhaps an attempt to quiet him. Either way, he held a tense breath until Elidibus gave a soft laugh and a response to his guest, loosening the tension about Lahabrea’s throat.

Now trembling as though he stood naked in a gale, Lahabrea succumbed to his body’s insistent hunger, his knees’ slow failure to support him sending him sliding down the wall to kneel instead. He stifled another moan as the fangs  _ finally _ sliced into his flesh and venom began to course through his veins—faster this time, making his head spin and his cock twitch as leaden ecstasy crept over him. His hips began to buck, rutting against the pressure from the coil between his thighs; Elidibus took pity on him, beginning an undulation that pressed his serpentine form against his belly, his groin, the juncture of his thighs and finally the crevasse of his buttocks before beginning again. The counter-friction to his own movements set his blood afire such that he barely registered when Elidibus withdrew the fangs from his flesh, leaving a pair of burning punctures; the pain but spurred his pleasure higher.

Caught in Elidibus’s coils, he writhed, nearly senseless, clinging by the barest margin to self-control—fighting not to devolve utterly into a moaning mess and embarrass not only himself but the Emissary before his guest. His head rested now against the cold stone of the wall, the chill slowly leaking through the mask's temple an anchor helping him retain that fraction of lucidity. Heat built behind his navel, swelling from a warm trickle into a raging inferno, but the friction was not enough—

Desperate, he leaned his shoulder into the wall, letting the hand drop from bracing him up, sliding down his robes toward his needy, aching flesh. The coil about his neck tightened as Elidibus moved, the head darting down to twine and trap his wrist, pinning it to his chest. Again Elidibus began to encircle him, pinning his arm securely, and Lahabrea whimpered as the shift caused the coils to slither off his groin, leaving him aching and bereft. Slowly the serpentine projection caged his torso, squeezing lightly, though to his agony the sinuous movement never reached down to his hips. He panted, head bowed, praying that his desperate gasps were soft enough they would not be remarked upon—for he had no strength to silence them.

His penitence finally won him forgiveness; Elidibus slowly worked his way up to the neck of his garment and slipped beneath once more. With slow turns he wound his way back down and slipped again between his legs; Lahabrea collapsed against the wall at the blessed return of friction. He did not even notice the meeting end, the visitor depart, the steps which must have announced Elidibus’s approach; a pair of golden spikes caught his chin, tipped his head up.

"Are you prepared to begin your penance?"

Begin? Lahabrea swallowed hard, burying the impudent thought and bringing his voice under a modicum of control. "I am," he said hoarsely. "How must I atone?"

Elidibus gave a low, thoughtful hum. “What would you offer?”

Not a true punishment, then, or at least Elidibus had satisfied himself as to Lahabrea’s sincerity and now sought to bring fulfillment to the torment he had begun. He straightened to his full—kneeling—height and reached toward Elidibus’s hips. “Words are my arena, as you well know. They serve my purposes… so let me set them aside and speak with actions instead.” His cheeks warmed as Elidibus’s hand slid to gently cradle his chin; a twitch of those fingertips told him that Elidibus  _ wanted, _ however he might attempt to hide it. “Perhaps,” he whispered, hands lifting and gathering Elidibus’s robe, “my silence could be as eloquent as my words.”

Elidibus made no response, but Lahabrea could feel the weight of his gaze lingering upon him—burning into him. The serpent continued its sinuous movement over his body, beginning to writhe over his groin once more and making his cheeks burn. The white fabric puddled atop his head, and his suddenly shaky hands found the waistband of Elidibus’s pants. He knew the moment the metal of his claws brushed Elidibus’s skin by the way he tensed; his other hand rose to cast Lahabrea’s hood back and comb into his hair in gentle encouragement. Swallowing, heart tripping, Lahabrea slipped the pants down until Elidibus sprung free—already fully erect; it seemed Lahabrea was not the only one wound up by the Emissary’s foreplay.

He locked one hand about the base of the proud length before him, sighing as Elidibus took one last step closer. His lips closed over the flushed head, drawing tight; the thigh beneath his other hand tensed as he applied suction. Aside from the occasional flex of muscle, Elidibus disguised his own hunger skillfully as Lahabrea sucked him deeper and deeper, but the truth of his need became plain when his lips met his fingers where they cinched about the stem of Elidibus’s cock, for the serpent faltered in its motions, falling slack for precious seconds. The corners of Lahabrea’s lips drew back in a smile as he began to move his head up and down; the Emissary had few tells, but even he could split his attention only so far.

His triumph soon collapsed into need; Elidibus redoubled the serpentine movements over his groin, the constriction, almost hug-like, about his torso, twinned now with a pull upon his hair and occasional needy twitches of fingertips and thigh muscle. Even these slight reactions, though, were the equivalent of high praise. Soon the Emissary’s control faltered and he began to thrust into Lahabrea’s mouth, making him moan around Elidibus’s girth in response. That moan spiraled up into a cry as the serpent’s head nosed against his own waistband, teasing against his abdominal muscles until it managed to slip beneath the garment. He faltered in his bobbing motions at the sensation of warm scale upon his skin; Elidibus’s hand clenched upon the back of his head, taking up the rhythm with barely a hitch.

Lahabrea gave another cry, almost immediately strangled by Elidibus’s next thrust, as the serpent’s mouth closed over his own cock. Insensate, abruptly desperate, his hips bucked into the welcoming tightness; shivers marched down his body as Elidibus’s grip in his hair tightened further to stabilize him, as the other Ascian fucked his mouth now with fierce abandon. A guttural groan burst from the Emissary, though Lahabrea registered it only dimly. His weeping cock finally received the attention it so desperately needed as Elidibus’s serpentine extension took it fully in and began the rhythmic swallowing that only such a creature could. Already so desperately aroused, his entire body rocked with tremors as he quivered upon the knife’s edge of pleasure. 

“I am pleased,” Elidibus gasped, even his vaunted control not enough to keep his voice steady. “Come for me…” His voice dropped to its deepest register to groan Lahabrea’s name, and stars burst behind his eyes as he broke utterly at Elidibus’s command. He swallowed as heat filled his throat, Elidibus’s seed pulsing out to fill his mouth when ecstasy made his reactions slow. He shuddered in Elidibus’s twin grip, his body undulating, the drawn-out stimulation maddening—overwhelming. Finally the grip upon his scalp slacked, and he let his head fall, releasing Elidibus from his mouth and gasping for air. The grip upon his shaft relented as well, the serpent fuzzing into darkness once more and slipping back to unite with Elidibus.

“I trust,” Elidibus said, only a faint tremor in his voice betraying his state, “that you have taken the lesson to heart?”

Lahabrea raised his head; the Emissary looked down at him with a broad smirk, one hand braced now against the wall. The other released its grip upon his hair to caress his chin, tipping his head back a fraction more. Lahabrea's breath caught for a moment in renewed hunger.

“Of that, you may be certain.”

“This is well.” Gently, Elidibus brushed the backs of his golden talons down Lahabrea’s cheek.

“By  _ His _ will,” Lahabrea rasped, making it salacious this time. Sinful.

Below his mask, Elidibus’s lips parted, his chest rising and falling abruptly faster. Lahabrea hid a smile as the Emissary paused to take a deep breath, forced to work for self-control.

“Yes,” came the eventual hissed response, and Elidibus bent, sealing his lips hard over Lahabrea’s, sweeping his tongue in for a taste before pulling back. “See that you do not forget it.”


End file.
